


Mission Statement: Get That Mask

by Glytchy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: F/M, Mentions of old movies, Roughness, Size Difference, Sneaking, attempted theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy





	

I just have to get that mask. Junkrat’s off distracted by Lucio and Hana, me target viewed, don’t make a sound, not one peep, heartbeat quiet and steady, super mission impossible mode, gotta remember to thank Rein for letting me watch that old ass film.

I’ll get the mask see his face, and run for my fucking life!

DEATH WILL BE WORTH IT! 

Her internal monologue at a near constant, Vespyr used her telekinesis to hover above the bed, and keep her vitals some what hidden, she’d left her armor and gear in her room to keep herself as light and silent as possible. She debated over whether she should have just brought her damn anti gravity boots too walk the ceiling but they made sound. 

I have to know. I have to know what he looks like, with all that sexy power and that voice…mmm how much is the mask and how much is his actual voice?! I’m so into this hulking daddy jesus fucking crow crackers mmm.

Hovering just about the beast of a male, her nipples hardened at the delicious heat he put off. He smelled of male musk, but clean, next to no smoke and gas. Cassie Regalia the telepathic pyrokinetic wiggled her fingers holding her breathe.

Slowly carefully she had the buckles coming undone on the mask, why he slept in it she didn’t get. She knew Junkie knew what he looked like, the Mad Australian Bomber had told her so when she’d been clue gathering. Not that he seemed to recall having told her much, she laughed in her head, not out loud.

And then after a tense spine tingling few moments she had the mask off Roadhog, and mistakenly gasped out loud, he had sexy lower tusks, a larger nose, plush, pillowy lips, marred but not diminished by scars. She really had a fetish for scars, he was perfect, in a different way to Junkrat cause let’s face it he was gorgeous too and she’d happily roll over for them both.

I’m definitely in love with Roadhog, oh god and lust too. Those scars I want to lick them. I want to feel them on my skin….

She groaned at the mental image and then when her eyes opened again, she choked on a gasp, Roadhog was glaring daggers at her, his handsome face the picture of rage and fury, and didn’t that just make her dripping wet. 

Roadhog for his part snatched the little fire starter from the air above him and slammed her to the floor rolling atop her and cutting off her air. “Was it worth your life?!” He growled, voice full of hatred as he tightened his grip on her throat. “Death worth filling your little wish to laugh at an ugly old man?!” He was on his knees, thighs holding her legs together, she was lithe but soft a bit rounder than Jamison, about an inch or so shorter than the Grenade launching spazz.

Vespyr turned red, back arching, heart pounding, she couldn’t stop herself writhing under the massive man, her hands going to his forearm, sliding up his arm, gripping at him, bucking her hips, she couldn’t speak, he was choking her, to the point she couldn’t speak. She managed to get a pinch on his nipple ring and tug it a bit hard.

With a grunt Roadhog jerked back, Vespyr sucked in a breath and moaned. “Oh god please Mako” She whimpered as his weight left her, her hands instantly reaching to try and pull him back to her. "Don't leave me!" She cried out, the shock of words she'd never spoken to any evident on her face, the desperation in her voice echoed off the walls of the older males bedroom. Roadhog stared at her, stunned... it'd been at least twenty years since anyone had been that needy for him, the way she reached for him, the blown pupils and hunger, she looked starved, prostrated there on her back, lips freshly wet from her pale pink tongue swiping over it, he was with out his mask, and he could SMELL her desires.

"Who put you up to it? Wasn't Rat. He's not that insane" He growled, keeping his eyes on her, wary, still furious, but she was all too tempting, the picture of pure need. He'd never seen her like this. 

Swallowing hard she shivered, her eyes on the ceiling, this wasn't what she'd expected in the least... hadn't meant to speak her feelings aloud. "Ratso's not in on this. I had


End file.
